camp_halfblood_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Kali Jones
Kali Jones is a 17-year-old Daughter of Hades and mermaid. Her roleplayer is Miramc22. Biography Kali Rae Jones was born on January 25. She was born to Hades and Christine Jones. Hades was a wonderful father to Kali and he was her role model. He stayed until she was 8 years old. Hera was so angry when she found out that her brother had broken one of the number one rules. Hera decided to wait until Kali got to Camp Half-Blood to unleash her revenge. Kali's mom decided that when Kali was 14 she would be able to go to Camp Half-Blood. On the way to Camp Half-Blood, Kali met her two best friends: Alex Berry and Claire Boyce. She also met her boy best friend, Danny Weeks. When she got to Camp Half-Blood, she was caliemd by Hades at the same exact second Alex and Claire were claimed. At the campfire at a full moon, Kali, Claire, Alex, and Danny all saw a blue glowing light in the forest. The light was Hera, guiding them to a magical pool. When they got there, the moon reflected on the pool, turning the girls into mermaids and Danny into a merman. This was the curse that Hera had given them. The pool became known as the Magic Pool. Ten seconds after they touched water, they would turn into mermaids. They had to keep it a secret from everybody, but otherwise they lead a perfectly normal life at camp, except for the fact that they can't get wet. She thinks that it is her, Claire, Alex, and Danny's job to keep the pool hidden and safe. She is mostly known as a loner and that she screws up all conversations. Kali believes that she has no social life because of her poor social and communication skills. You can find her blog here. Kali's fatal flaw is her feelings of inferiority. She expects that no one will like her because she thinks that she is too stupid and awkward. She calls her humor stupidity and she is very socially awkward. Her feelings of inferiority can sometimes lower her self-esteem but she tries to use her humor to put a smile on her face. She never feels accepted because she has a different personality and odd secrets. She knows that people talk about her and she sometimes has a difficult time accepting this positively. Early Life Kali was always a disobedient child, as a daughter of Hades. She had an extremely short temper, as she would get mad all the time. She grew up with ADHD and a latex allergy. She always loved doing everything with her father. She grew up with her father and never even thought about her father leaving. She was dissapointed the day that her father left her family, but when she got to Camp Half-Blood, she was excited that her father was alive. Kali is usually never effected by Charmspeak or other forms of it. Kali hates Hera because she is the one who led the group to the magical pool. She decided to trust nobody with her secret and decided to never tell anybody. When she got to Camp she found a bow in the forest and a quiver full of arrows. She tried it out and was a natural with it. She can beat most Hunters and Apollo campers, except for the skilled ones like Sunny Benson. She can now be found at the Archery Range, her Cabin, or on the beach. Appearance Kali has beautiful blonde hair and pretty blue eyes. She has bangs and pale skin. When she is a mermaid she has an orange tail and orange matching top. Alex always says that her power matches her temper. Alliances *Alex Berry (BFF) *Claire Boyce (BFF) *Danny Weeks (BFF) *Steven Kirkland *Tyler Williams *Desmond Summers *Brent Miller *Jack Morgan (boyfriend) *Tori Gentry Enemies *Claire Blackwell *Ivy Pines *Scarlet Samson Powers/Abilities/Weapons *Kali turns into a mermaid ten seconds after she touches water. *Kali's mermaid power is the ability to heat water, control fire, and create lightning, but she is not immune to fire. *Kali can talk to the dead. *Kali can visit the Underworld. *Kali has an excellent singing voice, but she would ''never ''sing in public. Gallery Alexa16.jpg Alexa15.jpg Alexa14.jpg Alexa13.jpg Alexa11.jpg Alexa9.jpg url-288yp.jpeg|Kali's bow url-2809.jpeg url-29i9=-0.jpeg Sirena.jpg tumblr_mk2lv2KbfM1qchd8mo1_500.jpg 640px-Mako_Mermaids_In_Water.jpg|Left to Right: Alex, Claire, Danny, and Kali url-28u9080.jpeg url-290980.jpeg imgres-180990--.jpeg url-4.png|Kali, Alex, Claire, and Danny in the pool imgres-199890.jpeg|The Magical Pool imgres-1889-.jpeg url-28u09-.jpeg url-88--089.gif|Kali using her power (click on image to see) tumblr_mkhe30Hbhh1rhl96ho6_250.gif tumblr_mkhe30Hbhh1rhl96ho7_250-1.gif tumblr_mkhe30Hbhh1rhl96ho1_250.gif tumblr_mkhe30Hbhh1rhl96ho2_250.gif tumblr_mkhe30Hbhh1rhl96ho7_250.gif tumblr_mkhe30Hbhh1rhl96ho8_250.gif url-1yy98y8.gif 46274320724.jpeg url-43678876.jpeg Kali-Claire-Alex.jpg Claire-Alex-Kali.jpg Sirena_Underwater.jpg Walking_Mermaids.jpg Sirena_Tailed.jpg Mako_Mermaids_In_Dresses.png Mako_Mermaids_1.png Mako_Mermaids_2.png Mako_Mermaids_3.png Mako_Mermaids_Actors.png Mermaid_Tails.png url-4u89y897.png Mako_Mermaids_At_Ocean_Cafe.png Mako_Mermaids_On_Sand.jpg Nixie,_lyla,_sirena.jpg Sirena_In_Water.jpg tumblr_mky5v1W7gt1snbc36o2_1280.jpg 314671069cdb11e29c6622000a1f9e4a_6.jpg 30675120387611e288bf22000a9f13cb_6.jpg 1d94067e5f6311e2a07e22000a1f9a28_6.jpg 8d07553a9f6c11e2b97522000a1f97e9_6.jpg a165e388435b11e2844022000a1f9adf_6.jpg 5945c36c154211e28b4622000a1c8658_6.jpg a2311d4a3ad811e29f0922000a1fb76f_6.jpg sirena-mako-mermaids-34143390-1087-738.png 8097_302197696542327_149098776_n.jpg h2o-transformation-o.gif 2247253_o.gif imagered.jpg|Kali's magical necklace Category:Child of Hades Category:Mermaid